The present invention relates generally to diode lasers and more particularly to a diode laser bar assembly that has greater laser bar density and improved heat transfer and efficiency, and increased peak power output.
A "rack and stack" diode laser array configuration is conventionally employed as a diode array structure. In this configuration a laser bar is first mounted on a heat sink. Electrical insulation of individual racks is required. The waste heat generated by the diode laser bar must dissipate through the racks to the reach the heat sink, which requires good thermal contact between the diode laser bar and rack and between the rack and the substrate (heat sink). In the "rack and stack" configuration, individual diode laser bars must first receive optical coatings before being bonded to the rack. Rack fabrication also requires handling individual diode laser bars.